The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush comprising a body forming a handle and containing therein drive means, an arm whose first end is connected to said body and a head which extends in prolongation of said arm from the side of its second end and which is provided with a brush adapted to be driven in rotation about an axis X--X' by a movement transmission device coupled to a motor shaft driven by the drive means, said brush comprising a circular plate whose external surface is provided with holes in which are inserted clumps of bristles parallel to each other and mounted perpendicular to the external surface.